


Счастливого плавания

by ilmare



Category: The Terror (TV 2018) RPF, The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, arctica
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: В заливе Диско "Террор" и "Эребус" ведут последние приготовления к путешествию среди льдов. Все идет как положено, и Френсис Крозье никак не поймет, почему ему так тревожно.
Kudos: 3





	Счастливого плавания

— Отваливай, отваливай! Весла на воду! — От борта «Террора» отходит последняя шлюпка.

— Ждём вас с товарами из Гонконга, — машет шляпой моряк с траспортника, приезжавший за почтой. Ему отвечает радостный хор — звуки далеко разносятся по спокойной глади залива. С качающихся на воде айсбергов взлетают чайки.

Перегрузка продовольствия с сопровождавшего их от самой Британии транспортника закончена, и теперь места на корабле отчаянно не хватает — они до сих пор не все разместили в трюме. «Террор» кажется отяжелевшим и неповоротливым, зато запасов должно хватить года на три. Сэр Джон Франклин не планирует задерживаться во льдах так долго, а Фицджеймс и вовсе надеется привести свой «Эребус» домой до конца года. Будто бы одним только напором и энтузиазмом можно одолеть паковый лёд. 

Фрэнсис Крозье меряет палубу шагами, прислушивается к кораблю — осадка «Террора» заметно увеличилась, вода за бортом стала на несколько футов ближе. Порой кажется, что он слышит надсадный стон корпуса. Крозье проводит ладонью по отполированному до гладкости планширю — «ничего, ты видал и не такие испытания». 

Здесь, у берегов Гренландии, их последняя остановка и последний оплот цивилизации, дальше — неисследованные земли и коварный ледяной лабиринт.

Капитан Крозье хочет разделить всеобщее воодушевление и поверить, что им улыбнется удача и они отыщут чертов Северо-Западный проход, которым бредит Адмиралтейство. Но что-то мешает. Будто темная туча следует за ним по пятам, смотрит в спину.

«Господи, Френсис, надеюсь, вы не собираетесь сделать мне предложение?» — Молодая женщина с ясными глазами недовольно вздергивает подбородок. 

Нет же, дело вовсе не в Софи Крэкрофт и её отказе. Этот свой поистине жалкий порыв ему пора уже забыть. Куда хуже то, что они снова теряют драгоценное время — уже почти середина июля! — для поиска пути к открытым северным водам остался всего месяц-другой. Потом льды сомкнутся в одно непроходимое белое поле до самого горизонта. 

Транспортник поднимает паруса, на гафеле его взлетают сигнальные флажки, трепещут под порывами ветра. 

— Капитан, «Барретто Джуниор» передает «Счастливого плавания»!

— Ответьте им как положено, мистер Литтл. 

— Да, сэр. 

Их собственные сигнальные флаги заготовлены и закреплены к фалам заранее и по первой команде разворачиваются высоко над головой в ответное пожелание. 

Избавившееся от груза судно быстро удаляется и уже через несколько недель прибудет в Британию, чтобы доложить об успехе первого, самого простого этапа их пути и передать первые, пока совсем скудные, отчеты об исследованиях и корреспонденцию. 

Джеймс Росс или его жена Элизабет получат его письмо ещё до конца лета, в то время как «Эребус» и «Террор» будут забираться дальше и дальше во льды. Для них экспедиция к Северо-Западному проходу по-настоящему начинается только сейчас.

В письме Крозье старательно убеждает своего старого друга, что все хорошо и его, Френсиса Крозье, сомнения — лишь мелкие неприятности, с которыми он должен свыкнуться и научиться воспринимать их философски наконец. 

Восходящее солнце раскрашивает айсберги и удаляющиеся паруса в оттенки розового. 

К чему он написал об этом — уж не хотел ли убедить самого себя?

Всю дорогу от Гринхита до Оркнейских островов и от островов до залива Диско на душе у Крозье скребут кошки. И дело не в сбивающемся компасе и неспокойном море. И даже не в Джоне Франклине, который обладает особым даром — отбрасывать в сторону все важное и прислушиваться лишь к воображаемым фанфарам в собственной голове. И не в множестве его решений, с которыми Крозье поспорил бы, если бы думал, что сэр Джон его услышит. И конечно же, дело не в настойчивых приглашениях отобедать на «Эребусе» — без капли спиртного, но с вечной самодовольной улыбкой Фицджеймса и нескончаемыми рассказами о подвигах в Китае. Нет, дело даже не в потерянном безвозвратно сахаре, который они с Томасом Блэнки так и не смогли отыскать во время погрузки. Хотя без сахара будет тяжело...

Было что-то ещё. То, что неотсупно идет за ним. 

«Счастливого плавания» — все ещё трепыхаются почти неразличимые флажки на гафеле транспортника. Счастливого пути во тьму. 

От белого айсберга неподалёку откалывается целый пласт льда, с плеском рушится в воду, распугивая чаек. У берегов Гренландии почти настоящее лето. 

Над ним высокое, прозрачное до самой последней немыслимой высоты небо, но море будто не отражает его, всегда остается непроглядно-темным. И каждую секунду оттуда, из-под толщи воды, из далёкой придонной глуби на него смотрит, следит за каждым движением — смерть.


End file.
